1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical element and an electrical device using the same, and in particular, relates to an image-capturing lens and an image-capturing device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miniaturized cameras are widely used in many electronic products, such as mobile phones or personal computers. Mobile phones or personal computers employing image-capturing devices have become popular due to employment of solid-state image capture elements such as CCD (a charged coupled device) type image sensors, CMOS (a complementary metal oxide semiconductor) type image sensors and the like, allowing for higher performance and miniaturization of image-capturing devices.
As advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology will never stop while electronic products are becoming even more compact at the same time, the pixel size of sensors will only become even smaller and the standard for image quality even higher. A conventional lens module, therefore, is not applicable for higher-end lens modules.